narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Karin
In einem Manga will sich Karin auf Sasuke stürzen, wenn Yuugo und Suigetsu eingeschlafen sind. Will sie ihn umbringen und arbeitet für Akatsuki oder meint sie damit ähäm... Naja, ihr wisst schon. -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Das zweite. Karin ist komplett in Sasuke verliebt so wie früher Sakura und Ino.--Icis Leibgarde 18:35, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) Das perfekte Traumpaar: Brillenschlange plus Rächer. -Benutzer: Itachi ----- Aber bei ihr weiß Sasuke auch net so recht umzugehen, sie himmelt ihn an, und er versucht sie cool abzuservieren was sie glaub ich auch immer reizt SnakeKingOrochimaru Karin und Sasuke würden auch irgendwie zusammen passen. Aber ich habe mal gehört er heiratet Ino. Ist das richtig? oder heiratet er Karin? Benutzer:Sakura.Haruno :ich glaub darüber steht noch nichts fest. Momentan ist er noch Konohas und damit auch Inos und Saskuras Feind. Wenn sich das nicht ändert ist Karin erstmal konkurenzlos. --Animepedia-Sven 21:13, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Vielleicht sollte man erwähnen, dass Karin Sasuke etwas "angetan" hat, ich behaupte, dass dies von großer Bedeutung ist und sie ihm womöglich ein kleines Power-Up verpasst hat. Quelle: Nicht Erlaubt -Vorletztes Bild- Suigetsu: "I know the truth, a long time ago you did something to Sasuke ..." Ach ja- hat jemand Theorien, was das sein könnte? 88.117.52.5 16:37, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) also diese theorien würden mich ja auch mal interessieren ich selber hab keine :D Unvollständig Ich wollte fragen ob jemand was dagegen hätte wenn ich in diesem Artikel etwas zu dem Treffen der Kage schreibe??? ++rain++ 22:12, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wenn euch Unvollständigkeit auffällt, dann ändert es doch einfach. :) Sofern ihr nicht irgendwelchen Blödsinn schreibt, wird es auch behalten. Jeder ist willkommen alle mögliche Seiten dieser Wiki zu vervollständigen. Sum2k3 22:15, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sasuke der blöde Honk, langsam geht er mir auf die Nerven. jetzt tötet er sogar schon seine Teamkameraden. Außerdem hat er Juugo und Suigetsu im Eisen-Reich vegessen. Ich glaube Sasuke bleibt Böse und wird von Naruto oder Tobi abgemurkst. Mal Ne Frage Hatt karin etwas mit sakura zu tun oder mit rin ??? Warum sollte sie?Ninjason 11:38, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ja weil sie ja auch sasuke liebt oder ? :Was ist das für eine Logik? Nur weil der Mond ein Traband ist, ist er doch keine Sonne?! Karin hat weder mit Sakura, noch etwas mit Rin zu tun. Wie auch? Die kennen alle Rin wahrscheinlich nichtmal. Und warum sollte Sakura etwas mit Karin zu tun haben? Sie kennen sich kaum/nicht wirklich. Also so eine krasse Unlogik hab bisher nichtmal ich zustande gebracht. Sorry. .. Die genauer Antwort wäre: Nein, Karin hat nichts mit Sakura oder mit Rin zu tun, auch wenn sowohl Sakura als auch Karin in Sasuke verliebt sind/waren. Sum2k3 20:21, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Karin nicht tot/in Danzou versiegelt thumb|left Ich ändere Karins Status mal wieder, da sie ganz klar nicht von Danzous Sphäre berührt wurde. Danzou hat sie bei dem Riesenbaum bei den zerstörten Säulen als Geisel genommen. Da hat Sasuke beide durch-chidori-t. Dann hat Danzou sie weggestoßen und ist über die Brücke weggehumpelt, siehe Bild. Dann, beim ersten Baum, der ihm ausm Arm gewachsen ist, hat Tobi sich ihm in den Weg gestellt. DORT hat er die Sphäre gemacht. Sieht man auch noch mal gut auf dem Bild auf der allerletzten Seite des Mangas. ..::Aeris::.. 11:13, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) und was passirt dann mit karin jetzt wenn sie in danzou ist hatt es ja kein sin für sie ^^ :das ist es ja - sie war außer reichweite danzous kugel! ihr körper wurde nicht in danzou versiegelt. Johnny/ジョニ一 01:08, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja aber sasuke hatt sie doch deuchbort sie ist doch dann tot auß ihrem mund kamm blud mal abwarten. Wenn in Naruto jeder gleich gestorben wäre, der mal Blut gespuckt hätte oder durchbohrt wurde, dann wären es kurze kämpfe geworden. Auch das Argument, dass es Sasuke am Chakra von Karin gesehen hätte, dass sie noch lebt um ihr dann den Gnadenstoß zu geben, ist sehr schwach, da bekannt ist, dass Karin ihr Chakra vor anderen verbergen kann. Aber eben mal abwarten. Rafael 12:38, 6. Feb. 2010 da hasst du recht ich denk ma schon das sie von der späre getroffen wurden ist weil bei ihr war ein baum der auf der letzten seite des kapitels weg war und karin liegt neben dem baum ^^ Ich denke schon, dass karin tot ist. Und ausserdem steht auf einer anderen naruto wiki seite, (www.narutopedia.eu - und dann auf wiki ) im spoiler verstorben, und auch warum. Und noch was: um jemanden in jemandem zu versiegeln, muss man nicht dieses jutsu anwenden, was der 4 hokage gegen den 9 schwänzigen, und der dritte hokage gegen orochimaru, verwenden? Nur ist das, was die andere Wikia vermutet, nicht unbedingt gesetzt: Wir haben alle dieselben Informationen. Sicher wissen wir es erst, wenn es bestätigt ist, dass sie tot ist. Und wir sind uns lieber sicher, als ungesicherte Informationen zu verkaufen. Ninjason 18:35, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) viende ich auch gut so :) woow ihr seit ja echt schlau XD karin überlebt anscheinend doch O_O hab ich bei den spoiler gelesen gut das ihr da nichts geändert habt bei dem status ^^ jo glaubt ihr das karin beim manga 483 überlenbt ??? oder nicht ??? Karin wieder zu Kusagakure? soll bei karin unter spoiler jetzt nicht eine gras-box sein? schließlich gehörte sie zu oto nur wegen orochi und dann weil sie sasuke folgte. und da wir wissen, dass sie aus kusa kommt und jetzt nicht mehr an orochi oder sasuke und somit oto gebunden ist, könnte man bei ihr doch wieder die kusa-box nehmen ...dass sie dann immer noch als nuke-nin gilt ist erstmal egal. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:34, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Wäre meiner Meinung nach noch zu früh. Erst einmal abwarten wie es mit ihr weiter geht. Denn dann könnte man Juugo und Suigetsu auch ihren Heimatländern wieder zuschreiben, da Sasuke sich auch um diese ein ... kümmern wird. Da aber nicht genau klar ist was mit den 3 passiert, sollte man das erst einmal so lassen. Sum2k3 15:50, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) kann auch sein dass sie in ein paar wochen ein konoha nin sein wirdErnie1992 15:56, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wieso war Karin eigentlich bei Orochimaru? MegaPimpf1 18:32, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Vermutlich wegen ihrer besonderen Kräfte, so wie viele von Oros Gefolgsleuten. Sie kann Leute heilen wenn sie Karin beißen und sie kann Chakra orten und zuordnen. Sum2k3 21:10, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube soga das karin mehr trauf hatt als nur chakra orten und heilen oder sonstiges was sie mit chakra kann ^^ Angehörige des Uzumaki-Clan Hey :) wenn sie jetzt wie erst bekannt geworden ist, eine Angehörige des Uzumaki-Clan ist, dann müsste diese Info in ihrem Artikel gespoilert eingetragen werden. Weiß jetzt aber auch net wo man es außer in ihrem Steckbrief vermerken soll. :/ Wäre nett wenn es einer von euch machen würde. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 12:37, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Nachdem es schon einer eingefügt hatt, hab ich mal nen spoiler gesetzt. Bitte trotzdem mal nachschauen.Danke. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 12:55, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Was mir gerade mal so einfällt: es steht ja geschrieben, das das Dorf Uzushiogakure weitgehend zerstört wurde. Die überlebenden flohen in die restlichen Reiche. So, mein Gehirn sagt mir gerade, das der Zeitpunkt, wo das Dorf zerstört wurde, dann wahrscheinlich länger als 16 Jahre her ist. Dies schliesse ich aus dem Alter von Karin und ihrem "Heimat-Dorf", Kusagakure. Die überlebende Mutter ist wahrscheinlich dorthin geflohen. Und die Mutter war Angehörige des Uzumaki-Clans, daher hat Karin auch rote Haare (ähnlich derer von Kushina). Was haltet ihr davon? PS ich weiß das wird natürlich nirgendwo eingetragen, bevor Kishi das nicht bestätigt hat, aber vielleicht habt ihr ja auch Meinungen dazu. Ich denke die Geschichte von vielen Figuren gerne schon weiter :) Und ich mag Karin ;) 78.49.6.87 20:10, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Info in Kapitel 627 sagt der zweite Hokage wortwärtlich, "Judging from Her Chakra, She Apear to be From the Uzumaki Clan" ~~ :bestreitet doch niemand :O [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 09:35, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Man beachte, die Diskussion ist schon 1 Jahr alt und inzwischen ist das allen bekannt! Sin007シン(Kontakt) 11:26, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ---- Warum wird das Heimatdorf der Uzumakis im Anime Uzugakure u. im Manga Uzushiogakure genannt?87.152.226.111 17:28, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :das wird es nur im deutschen anime, oder? und das ist mal wieder ein fehler in der übersetzung bzw synchro, ganz einfach. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:46, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :PS: es ist nicht bekannt, ob auch ihr nachname tatsächlich uzumaki ist! Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:49, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Aber Kabuto sagte ja im Manga dass sie uzumakirote Haare hat u. im Manga wird sie bei der Erwähnung des Uzumaki Clans auf einem Bild zusammen mit Nagato abgebildet. Und als Sasuke u. Itachi sie näher miteinander bekanntmachen wollen, sagt Sasuke, dass sie eine Familie wären u. dies akzeptieren müssten. Von daher nehme ich sehr wohl an, dass ihr Nachname Uzumaki ist. Das Gleiche gilt für Nagato. :Sie gehört aufjedenfall zum Uzumaki-Clan, das ist klar, aber nur weil sie alle zu einer Familie gehören heist es nicht das sie den selben Nachnamen haben! Haben alle in deiner Familie den selben Nachnamen?? Im Manga oder Anime wurde noch nie ihr kompletter Name gesagt und so lange Karins Nachname unbestätigt ist bleibt Karin bei uns auch ohne Nachnamen. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:15, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Dass sie vom Uzumaki-Clan ist, wird nicht abgestritten. Aber nicht jeder hat dann auch den Namen "Uzumaki". Wenn nun z.B. Karins oder Nagatos Väter einen anderen Nachnamen trugen (also eingheiratet haben), kann es ja durchaus passieren, dass die beiden auch nicht den Nachnamen Uzumaki tragen. Das wird bei denen nicht viel anders sein als bei uns. Sin007シン(Kontakt) 13:17, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. Hab den Beitrag über mir übersehen^^ Sin007シン(Kontakt) 13:18, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :@unbekannten user: zwar wurde schon alles von megapimpf und sin beantwortet, aber nochmal: im manga wurde nur erwähnt, dass sie dem uzumaki-clan angehört, ihr nachname wurde nirgendwo bekannt gegeben. und clanangehörigkeit und der nachname, den einer trägt, sind zwei absolut verschiedene sachen, die keinsfalls zwingend gleich sein müssen. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:59, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Na dann heißt es einfach abwarten. Kann mir nochmal kurz jemand sagen, wo genau ihre Uzumaki-Zugehörigkeit genannt wird? Sin007シン(Kontakt) 10:02, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Im Kampf von Kabuto vs Itachi & Sasuke welches Kapitel genau weiß ich leider nicht. --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 11:48, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :In Kapitel 579 wird es von Kabuto erwähnt^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 11:59, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Danke, habs gefunden^^ Sin007シン(Kontakt) 12:51, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC)